Hawkman (Vol 1) 10
Synopsis for "Hawkman Clips The Claws of Caw!" Returning to Midway City following an adventure with the Justice League of America, Hawkman stumbles into the middle of a fight for top secret information between the CIA, and the criminal organization known as CAW. Agreeing to help the CIA to catch the members of CAW before they can smuggle the stolen information out of the United States and sell it to a foreign power. They track down the CAW members to a secret base where Hawkman with the help of a female CIA agent manage to bust up the operation. They learn that the information is going to be smuggled out in a shipment of paintings on a plane bound to leave Midway City. Using the CIA credentials at his disposal, Hawkman and the CIA agent find the painting. CAW's plan involved hiding the formula in an "eye teaser" painting that is used to test for color blindness so that only someone who is color blind would be able to see the painting. Afterwards, Hawkman reveals the female CIA agent to be Hawkgirl in disguise. He finds out that she was asked to help when Hawkman was busy with the JLA, and her involvement involved taking on a secret identity as a CIA agent, and that when Hawkman joined on she couldn't help but see how much longer she could maintain the ruse before her husband could figure it out. Appearing in "Hawkman Clips The Claws of Caw!" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) Supporting Characters *'C.I.A.' Villains *C.A.W. Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Midway City Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Synopsis for "The Magic Mirror Mystery!" After 10 long years, Robert Sorel stands to inherit the priceless jewels that his late father left for him after his death. Having been sealed in an room for the past ten years, the commissioner and Hawkman are on site to insure that none of the jewels were taken. Although the room has been untouched for 10 years, some how the diamonds are missing. Prompting Hawkman to try and figure out how the diamonds could have been stolen. He tells all gathered that the mirror in the room was once owned (apparently) by Cogliostro, and that anything that was reflected on it's surface can be seen again if the conditions are right. This proves to be a trick on Hawkman's part to try and lure the real thief who would try and destroy the mirror before the truth got out. Hawkman catches the real thief: Robert Sorel himself. Taking him into a court of law, it's revealed that he stole the gems before they were to be locked into the room (and therefor not legally his at that time) and replaced them with mock up gems that would dissolve in the case. Sorel tries to get out of it, by citing that the statute of limitations is long over, however the judge and Hawkman correct him that statute of limitation only starts AFTER a crime is discovered, not from the point it was actually committed. Sorel is then found guilty for his crimes and taken into custody. Appearing in "The Magic Mirror Mystery!" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) Supporting Characters *George Emmett Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Midway City Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Vol_1_10 *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/hawkman-10-hawkman-clips-the-claws-of-cawthe-magic/4000-8075/ Category:Hawkman (Volume 1)